Micromachined Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) devices are very small electro-mechanical devices that can be made to perform a variety of functions and are used in many products. For example, MEMS inertial sensors, such as accelerometers and gyroscopes, are often used for motion sensing in such things as cell phones, video game controllers, and automobile air bag and stability systems, to name but a few.
MEMS devices are fabricated from a substrate, such as a silicon or silicon-on-insulator substrate, using various types of materials and micromachining processes. Micromachining processes can include material deposition, patterning, and etching processes used to form various electrical and mechanical structures at various material layers.
Typically, a MEMS device will have various mechanical structures that need to be electrically connected to external circuitry. For example, a MEMS gyroscope typically has various drive electrodes that need to be electrically connected to a drive circuit and various sense electrodes that need to be electrically connected to a sense circuit. The external circuitry typically connects to the MEMS device through various bond pads, with each bond pad electrically connected to a corresponding mechanical structure such as a drive or sense electrode. The number of bond pads on a MEMS device can determine the minimum size of the sensor die and can limit the ability to shrink the die to reduce cost or improve functionality.
MEMS gyroscopes for sensing pitch and/or roll (typically referred to as X-axis or XY-axis gyroscopes), as well as certain MEMS accelerometers, often have out-of-plane sense modes. For various reasons, it is often necessary or desirable to match or otherwise adjust the resonance frequencies of these out-of-plane sense modes. A voltage between the moving element and the sense electrodes can be used to adjust the frequencies of these modes, but the sense electrode area is needed for sensing the rate signal.